Romeo & Juliet, Akatsuki style
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Pain lost a poker match against Tsunade and now he and the whole Akatsuki ned to play Romeo and Juliet on the birthsday party of the Ninja Acadmy in front of everyone...


A/N: don't even ask how I come to this crazy idea, but I will put the FMA staff also through this torture…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the play…

I. Prologue/Lost bets and aftermaths

* * *

Pain entered the Akatsuki headquarters carefully. It was already late in the night and everyone was sleeping already in they rooms. Pain let out a deep sight, tomorrow there can be screams heard which they probably will hear in all the hidden villages. 

He couldn't understand it, was up there some God who come to the twisted idea that he liked to torment him? Then if yes then was he doing a perfect job. He just come back from Konoha where he had a poker party with the 5th. He told her that if he won he would get the Kyuubi-boy and if she won she could ask anything from him to do. Except telling her how to defeat Akatsuki and other things bound to it, he was sure he could win, but still. And that…she actually won against him and then her request…

The whole Akatsuki should play a theatre play on the hundredths birthday of the Ninja Academy. And of course she picked a nice play with the title '_Romeo & Juliet'_. She told him what the play was about and Pain nearly fainted he should bring everyone in Akatsuki to work in a love drama?

He was soo dead…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next morning… **_

Every member f the Akatsuki sat confused in the living room having a bad feeling. It was already strange that the Leader requested that they hold a meting in the living room and not in his office and that they all should sit, but the strangest was that the Leader looked nervous.

"Pain, you are playing with your fingers just like that Hyuuga girl, are you ok?" Konan asked whispering to him as she stood on his side like usually.

"Ugh…as everyone knows I went yesterday to a poker party in Konoha…" everyone nodded "…well I made a deal wit the Hokage if I won we would get the Kyuubi-boy…" everyone begun grinning "…and if she won I would submit to a request she made and well…I don't know how, but uhm…wellIlostandweareplayingRomeo&JulietinfrontofKonohaonthebithdayoftheNinjaAcademy!" he said it hurriedly and ducked behind Konan whose eyes were sparkling from excitement.

The others needed a five little minutes to separate the words they Leader told them in one sentence without breathing and after they were ready everyone paled and then…

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! **_

The scream of seven people could be heard in all five countries, making everyone look around shocked and a certain blond Hokage grin. Back in the Akatsuki were the reactions very interesting. Konan and Tobi were speaking excited about the play, well Konan was explaining everything to the masked boy who squealed from time to time in delight while Pain was still hiding behind his partner. On the couch laid a passed out Hidan, Kisame and Zetsu, the others were partly frozen down in shock or had they jaws dropped.

"This is only a joke right?" Deidara asked after a while as he tried to get Sasori back from his shock.

"Uhm…no" was the Leaders reply.

"Is it already to late to exit the organization and join Orochimaru?" Kakuzu asked.

"I think yes, then I would go with you…" Hidan said after he woke up.

"And just who should play who?" come the question from Sasori who finally returned.

"I will write down all the characters and then pull out by each character a name and then I will give everyone they scripts."

"Erm…and just what is this play about?" at that every gaze turned to Hidan who looked confused at them.

"I will explain it to you…" Kakuzu said and begun to tell about the play.

_**HOLLY FUCKING JASHIN!!!! **_

That was already the second time on this day that everyone heard a loud scream in all five countries. Back by the Akatsuki were meanwhile Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu and Deidara trying desperately to hold back a rather pissed looking and cursing priest from murdering they Leader wit his three bladed scythe.

Pain let out a deep sigh, this will be Hell…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: I have nothing to say… 


End file.
